Loading Screens (Killzone 2)
The following are loading screens found in Killzone 2. Some of these loading screens are limited to specific areas, or specific missions. Loading Screens ATAC *''"A powerful and agile close air support platform that can survive the unpredictable and strong winds of Helghan."'' Arc Tower *''"Arc Towers were developed in secret. Powered by unknown technology, the towers utilise plasma technology to create great arcs of energy from ground to air."'' Back-Up Pistol *''"Quick draw - don't hesitate to switch to your side-arm if you run out of ammo during a fire-fight."'' Civilians *''"Scolar Visari evacuated the city of Pyrrhus to the city of Konstantin before the ISA invasion to preserve his popularity and keep his work force intact."'' Cruiser New Sun *''"One of a fleet loaned to the ISA by the UCA for the purpose of defending Vekta. Now the flagship of the ISA invasion force."'' Dropped Weapons *''"Scavenge weapons dropped by the enemy when you're low on ammo."'' Emplaced Guns *''"Light up your targets with emplaced weapons, but if you draw too much fire, don't forget to take cover."'' Garza *''"Dante Garza joined the ISA to escape a life of stifling privilege. He is a skilled Sniper and Engineer but is best known for his wisecracking."'' Grenade Cooking *''"Enemies avoiding your grenades? Hold onto 'em for as long as you dare, then give your foes a nasty surprise."'' Hazmat Containers *''"Let the enviroment do the work for you - if it's red, shoot it!"'' Heavy *''"Heavy Soldiers are whipped up into a fury by propaganda and psychotropic drugs before being sealed in their heavy armour plating and sent into battle."'' Helghast *''"A revolutionary political group founded by Scolar Visari on planet Helghan, the Helghast rejected isolationist policies in favor of the dream of conquest."'' Imperial Palace *''"Waste is never permitted on Helghan, so the Imperial Palace was also the home of the former ruling body - the Helghan Administration."'' Knife *''"A deadly weapon of last resort - draw your knife an automatic quick slash to damage nearby threats."'' Intel *''"Collect every piece of Helghast Intel you can find. It will be translated and available for you to view on Killzone.com."'' Narville *''"Captain Jason Narville was born on Vekta but was assigned to the main UCA forces on Earth. The invasion of Helghan is his chance to prove himself."'' Natko *''"Shawn Natko is a long serving and battle hardened soldier who has served with distinction, if not always with enthusiasm. Close Quarter Battle specialist."'' Nuclear Codes *''"Whilst Visari captured the Vektan nuclear weapon Red Dust he did not manage to secure the authentication codes to operate it and has made doing so a priority."'' Petrusite *''"Petrusite Ore is a highly unstable mineral. When processed it has an immense energy yield and is the secret weapon of the Helghast military."'' Planet Helghan *''"Rocky terrestrial world in orbit in the habitable zone around Alpha Centauri A. Rich in mineral and energy resources but hostile and wracked by massive storms."'' Planet Vekta *''"Lush agrarian planet situated near Alpha Centauri B. Originally settled by the Helghan Corporation, Vekta was seized by Earth after the first Extrasolar War."'' Pyrrhus City *''"The first true city built on Helghan, Pyrrhus is the spiritual and political capital of the planet. Pyrrhus holds the Palace, the Academy and Tharsis Refinery."'' Radec *''"Colonel Mael Radec has been entrusted with the defense of Pyrrhus City and the Palace. This campaign is his chance to prove his loyalty to his master."'' *''"Radec, obsessed with finding the ISA warhead codes for his Emperor, conceives a risky strategy to use himself as bait for the ISA forces."'' Rico *''"Maverick leader of Team Alpha, Rico Velasquez is well known for his hatred of all things Helghast and his issues with officers other than Colonel Templar."'' Salamun District *''"Salamun District is one of many industrial centers around the city of Pyrrhus. Badly in need of modernisation, it is a harsh working enviroment."'' Sentry-Bots *''"Helghan's atmosphere makes routine patrolling harsh duty. Bots allow the Helghast to mark areas 'off limits' and seed them with these hunter killers."'' Suljeva Village *''"Suljeva Village is one of the oldest settlements on planet Helghan. Now a mining town, Suljeva was once an orbitally seeded automated facility."'' Taking Cover *''"Cover is a soldier's best friend - take cover to avoid incoming bullets, then lean out for a better shot."'' Templar *''"Colonel Templar leads the ISA's newly created Special Forces command, responsible for the capture of Helghast dictator Scolar Visari."'' Tharsis Refinery *''"Most vital Helghan industry was moved underground to protect it from the storms. Tharsis is the largest and most modern refinery on Helghan."'' UCA *''"The United Colonial Army is charged with preserving the rule of Terra over the colonies. UCA officers command all joint UCA and ISA operations."'' Visari *''"Scolar Visari is the radical leader of the Helghast nation. At 51 years old, Autarch Visari is on the verge of being enthroned as the first Emperor."'' Visari Square *''"The site of the assassination attempt that caught the sympathy of the masses and catappulted him to glory, this venue saw many of Visari's earliest speeches."'' Weapon Racks *''"Think carefully when plundering the enemy's supplies - the right weapon could turn the tide of the next encounter."'' Category:Loading Screens Category:Killzone 2